barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Wiki:Barbie M. Roberts
Barbie is a fashion doll created by Ruth Handler in 1959. She is the first doll added to the line. She has three little sisters named Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea. She is manufactured by the American toy-company Mattel, Inc. She comes in all different hair and skin colors. She has many best friends such as Midge, Teresa, Nikki, Christie and Summer. Most Barbie dolls have blonde hair and blue eyes. Biography Barbie was created on March 9th, 1959 by Ruth Handler. Her full name is Barbara Millicent Roberts. Barbie is named after Ruth Handler's daughter Barbara. The first Barbie doll came with brown or blonde hair. She came in a black and white stripped one piece swimsuit. Mattel introduced her boyfriend Ken Carson on March 11th, 1961. In 1963 her best friend Midge, was introduced. In 1964 her first family member was introduced, her little sister Skipper. Barbie was from Willows, Wisconsin, she later moved to Malibu, California. Barbie had over 135 careers and counting. In the 1960's Random House book it is reveled that her parents are George and Margaret Roberts. She also has 2 other little sisters named Stacie and Chelsea. Barbie also loves fashion. History Barbie was first introduced in 1959 at a American International Toy Fair, as a teen fashion model. In 1961 her boyfriend Ken, was introduced, her best friend Midge, in 1963 and her little sister Skipper, in 1963. Many special collector Barbie dolls were released such as the Holiday Barbie introduced in 1988 and Birthday Wishes Barbie introduced in 2007. Barbie has had over 135 careers and counting over the years. In 2009, Barbie and Ken were at New York Fashion Week to celebrate Barbie doll's 50th anniversary. On August 27th, 2014 Barbie created and instagram account called @Barbiestyle, that currently has over 1.8 million followers. In the summer of 2016, Mattel released Barbie dolls with three new body types Curvy, tall and petite. Personality Since she appeared in all Barbie films and the Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse series, Barbie is described as kind, caring, intelligent, and helpful. Barbie is also nice to everyone and gives everybody a chance no matter how they act. Barbie is very talented as a actress, singer, dancer, artist and a model. barbie's kind personality is the reason why she has a lot of friends Appearance Barbie has long blonde hair and blue eyes on most dolls and films. She wears a lot of pink fashionable cloths. She wears high heals a lot. Since Barbie is into fashion, she wears a lot of trendy outfits and jewelry. She does different styles with her hair. In Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse she wears a pink sequined tank top dress with a purple ruffle skirt, and has the sides of her hair in a ponytail. Most Barbie dolls wears high heals, flats and sneakers. Some dolls have pierced ears for earrings but current ones do not. Trivia Barbie was created on March 9th, 1959 Her boyfriend is Ken Carson Her sisters are Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea She had 135 careers and counting She appears in every Barbie movie but sometimes plays a part *